Blossom Amongst the Buds
by Soccer-Geek
Summary: Sequel to 'Man Amongst the Boys'. After the final battle, the boys go home. However, with White Day approaching, Pie's thoughts are solely on the porpoise girl he left behind. Will a new mysterious flower help him realize his feelings? And that he misses and needs Lettuce even more than he knew?


**The White Day sequel to Man Amongst the Boys. I just couldn't resist.**

**I own nothing. Never had, never will.**

Bloom Amongst the Buds

Pie sat and stared at the patch of flowers in front of him. It was an enigma to not only him, but some of his planet's top scientists.

It appeared to be a patch of wildflowers. However, unlike all of the other plants that had blossomed when Pie and his brothers brought the Mew Aqua to Cynnth, these plants kept their buds closed. These were large, pale-green buds, that looked like they were ready to unfold.

Curious, Pie and others had tried various stimuli to force the flowers to show themselves. They had watched the plant at sunrise, noon, twilight and midnight yet it still did not bloom. Cold nor heat showed responses. They had tried using their fingers to open them, one even snipping off a bud just to have it wither in his hand in mere seconds.

_What would Lettuce think of this plant?_ He wondered.

He frowned, trying to force images of the former Mew Mew out of his head. Had it only been a week since they had said their good-byes?

He closed his eyes, the memories flooding back.

"_Are you coming back?" She asked, her pale-blue eyes big and somewhat sad. He didn't like that sad look. Her eyes were soft and kind, always, even when she was trying to look tough. They danced and twinkled when she was happy. Now they reminded him of rain puddles as they watered slightly._

_The battle was over. Kisshu and Taruto were saying their good-byes to the other Mews. Taruto was blushing and trying to force the former Mew Pudding off of him while Kisshu tried hard to not look too bitter about the fact that former Mew Ichigo stood holding the hand of Deep Blue's former host, Aoyama Masaya._

"_Yes," Pie promised._

"_How soon?" She pressed, eyes continuing to water though she did her best to put on a brave face._

"_That I do not know," Pie said. "Perhaps I will be able to periodically visit for a short period of time—though this could mean only hours instead of days."_

"_O-Oh," Lettuce said, looking a little disappointed._

_Tentatively but determinedly, he took her hand, bringing it to his lips to gently kiss it, causing her to turn scarlet. It was a noble gesture, both in her culture and his. A man acted as such when he wished to respect a woman._

_And this was his way of showing her that he respected her, that he was going to keep his promise and return to her._

Pie sighed softly as he reopened his eyes, staring once again at the group of plants before him, the buds remaining tenacious in their tightness.

Try as he might, he could not get thoughts of Lettuce out of his head. He knew for a fact that there was plenty more that he should currently have his full and undivided attention.

His newly restored planet, to begin with, was something worthy of focus.

Pie and his brothers had made a silent return, enjoying watching as their people all wake-up suddenly to find grass, sunshine and food awaiting them. Though there was no dispute that their family provided the best welcome, the boys were hailed as heroes throughout the planet.

With the realization that they were no longer under the godly rule of Deep Blue, the elders and high-ranking military officials had asked the Ikisatashi brothers to join them for a conference to discuss a new political system. However, the boys had made one request: for everyone to enjoy and explore their new planet. Details, such as new laws and systems, could always be discussed later. They would never get a chance like this ever again.

So, here he was. Sitting in front of a patch of un-blooming flowers and trying to figure out the secret it held.

He sighed and glanced down at the journal in his lap. The blank book and accompanying pen had been a gift upon his return to Cynnth, which he promptly began filling up with sketches, maps and notes about the new plants, animals and terrain of Cynnth.

He frowned as he lifted up the strip of cloth marking the place in the book and sighed softly. Indigo, with threads of red and gold jotting through it in an intricate design. This, too, had been a gift.

However, it was one from Earth, not Cynnth. And one he treasured more so.

Another reminder of Lettuce, who had shyly presented the cloth to him nearly a month previously. They had spent a quiet afternoon in a Tokyo library, a temporary truce set in the silence filled with words on paper.

Lettuce, who remained on Earth.

It was almost a month now, was it not? Since St. Valentine's Day, when she had presented him with this ribbon. "White Day" was beyond approaching. In fact, on Earth, it was already White Day. Perhaps within a few hours of being over.

**White Day:** _A day that is marked in Japan, South Korea, Taiwan and China on March 14, one month after Valentine's Day. First celebrated in 1978 in Japan. A day where men who have received chocolate or another type of gift the month before on Valentine's Day return the gesture to the women who made the presentation on Valentine's Day._

He remembered vividly the information from the electronic article that had accompanied the information concerning St. Valentine's Day. When he saw it, he had merely pushed the knowledge to the side. Now, it seemed to be almost taunting him, with one question in particular:

What should he give Lettuce for White Day in return for his Valentine's gift?

_There you go again,_ He thought irritably towards himself.

Pie quickly placed the cloth back between the pages, shutting the book.

_No matter how much you may wish to, you cannot afford to think about her. _He told himself angrily.

Still, he could not stop wondering what she would do if presented with this plant.

"Why is it this plant that makes me think of her?" Pie demanded out-loud, irritation heavy in his voice. "Just because the buds just so happen to be the exact same color as her hair…"

Her soft, silky hair… How it so elegantly hung around her, how he wished she let it loose of her braids more often…

_BAD THOUGHTS, PIE, BAD THOUGHTS!_

Pie let out a small shout of frustration, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his fingers in his hair.

Pie opened his eyes again a few moments later, feeling a bit calmer. He stared at the plant before him, still unchanged.

"Why does your mystery keep leading me back towards Lettuce?" He whispered, gently reaching out to touch a bud. "It cannot simply be because I miss her, and that I do."

With calm, even breathing, he kept his fingertips on the bud, gently stroking it as he brought an image of Lettuce to mind. Her small, shy smile. Her bright, shining eyes. How she could be so quiet and soft-spoken, but, with the right amount of gentle coaxing, bloom and out-shine her companions.

He smiled softly at the thought of the former porpoise Mew. Was she not often like this plant? Closed inside, hiding her true beauty from the world with her shyness? She was rather mouse-like, but that was what Pie found most attractive about her. She was calm and levelheaded, never rushing into anything unless it was to help or protect a friend. Introverted and soft-spoken, she was clearly happiest amongst the Mews—her true friends—and her books.

He wondered what she was like before she met the other Mews. He wondered if he would recognize her if he had once glance. If he would give her a second glance.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his reverie by movement beneath his fingers. He quickly glanced down.

His eyes widened.

The bud that his fingers were on was slowly opening.

Quickly, he moved his hand to another bud and carefully, gently repeated the gesture. Sure enough, the bud opened to reveal a beautiful flower.

He allowed himself a small grin as he quickly got to his feet.

When he arrived back with the two other botanists that he was with, the flowers had closed.

"Nothing changed, Pie-San," The young woman said with a small frown of confusion.

"Watch," Pie said softly, crouching down to tenderly stroke the bud. The two others gasped when they watched the flower bloom.

"Amazing," The older man said, falling to his knees beside Pie. "Have you heard of anything like this on Earth, Pie-San?"

"Nothing of the sort," Pie said. "It is truly a remarkable plant."

"And therefore deserves a truly remarkable name," The man said with a nod. He smiled at Pie. "Well, Pie-San, as you are the one to reveal the secret surrounding our little enigma, it is only proper that you be the one to name this plant."

Pie allowed himself a small smile and answered instantly.

There was no doubt in his mind that this was the proper name for this flower.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Scene Divider)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lettuce gazed at the calendar beside her and sighed.

March 14th.

White Day.

One month to the day that she had had her heart broken, repaired by Pie and then gifted the young alien man with a cloth bookmark.

She lightly touched the bookmark's twin, currently tucked into her well-loved copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. She thought it was as fitting a book to keep this treasure protected. She had begun a re-read of the classic the day after the final battle, just something to distract her. But as soon as Mr. Darcy was introduced, her mind produced an image of Pie dressed as an English gentlemen.

It was not an unpleasant image to say the least.

She missed him horribly. She wanted to ask him to stay, but knew it would be selfish to do so. She'd be asking him to not go and save his planet, his family and friends. She'd be asking him to not go see the people he undoubtedly missed over the long months of war. He'd want to explore, study everything new, discover the what, the how and the why.

She tried to be content with his promise to come for visits. But it was hard.

She glanced at the calendar again and got up from her desk, eyes burning slightly as she quickly found her pajamas and changed her clothes. She couldn't help but glance at the glowing green numbers of her alarm clock.

**10:15 PM**

In an hour and forty-five minutes, White Day would be over.

And he wouldn't have come.

No. It was stupid to believe he'd come, just because it was White Day. Foolish. Selfish. How would he know? Why should he come?

_Besides,_ Lettuce thought as she began brushing out her hair. _He owes you nothing. You chose to give him that gift. It means nothing if he doesn't return anything. You're just being selfish and greedy…_

She swallowed back a sob as hot tears went down her cheeks.

_You don't really want anything do you? You just want him…_

She quickly swiped away the tears and took a few deep breaths. She quietly snuck out to the kitchen, making sure her parents didn't notice her from where they sat watching television together. She didn't want to explain the tears. She quickly filled a glass with cold water and gulped it down, feeling a little bit better.

With a sigh, she set aside the glass and stealthily returned to her room. The door gently clicked shut behind her and she leaned against it, eyes shut.

_When are you coming back, Pie?_ She asked softly as she began to rub the back of her hand, the hand that Pie had kissed just prior to leaving her behind on Earth.

It was a sweet gesture. Romantic, but not overly and embarrassingly affectionate. Gentle. Simple but meaningful. Loving. Promising.

And it had made her heart flutter. It was like her heart had suddenly sprouted wings and wanted to fly out of her chest while her face and every inch of her skin turned red.

She didn't want to think about the fact that he hadn't truly kissed her yet, or vice-versa.

With a small sigh, Lettuce went over to her bed and pulled back the sheets, gently setting aside the dolls and plushies that covered the bed. After placing her glasses on the nightstand and turning off the lamp, she took hold of a pale green porpoise plushy and held it tightly to her, slowly falling asleep.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Scene Divider)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The soles of Pie's boots softly landed on the carpet of the dark room. His indigo eyes glanced around, easily adjusting to the light and taking in everything as if there was light. He just hoped he was not too late.

The glow caught his eye. He turned to see the numbers.

**11:53 PM**

He had merely minutes left of White Day.

His gaze shifted.

And he saw her.

Lying on her side, arms wrapped tightly around a stuffed toy, green hair sprawled around her almost as if it was carefully arranged, sound asleep.

Lettuce.

His blossom.

Pie silently set down his gift to Lettuce on the nightstand, taking her glasses in his hand. He sat down beside Lettuce, watching her peacefully sleeping face. He really did not want to wake her…

He ran his fingers over her soft hair, so smooth and silky it felt like water. His hand trailed over her back, gently rubbing her back. How had she been doing since they last saw each other? She looked well.

Slowly, her blue eyes fluttered open blearily and she rolled onto her back, staring at Pie with narrowed eyes, a small frown of concentration on her face as she tried to figure out who was sitting beside her. She began to reach for her glasses…

"No need."

Lettuce sucked in a gasp as she sat up with wide eyes.

No… No, it couldn't be…

As her glasses were carefully placed onto her, she burst into a smile.

It was.

"Pie," She whispered, almost falling onto her face as she got onto her knees and threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much…"

"I missed you as well," Pie said, returning the hug. He tenderly kissed her hairline, running his fingers through her hair as she laid against him. Suddenly, she sat up.

"How is your planet?" She asked eagerly. "Kisshu and Taruto? Your people…"

"Everyone is fine," Pie said, trailing his fingers over her cheek. "Those who were sick are either recovering wonderfully or are completely healed. Cynnth is now even more beautiful than we could ever imagine. There is so much food now, and the air and water is pure."

He moved his fingers from her face and said,

"I knew you would want to see the flora and fauna. So I brought you a sample."

He reached over and took hold of a small potted plant, holding a tall flower with a closed bud.

Lettuce stared at it curiously as Pie placed it in her lap.

"This is a very special plant," He explained. "It is very shy. It hides its beauty well. However, with a little gentle coaxing…"

He gently began to stroke the flower's bud with his fingers.

Lettuce's eyes widened and she gave a small gasp of wonder as the flower opened.

It was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. The petals fanned out into the shape of a star, with pale green petals with white towards the dark-green center, thin pale purple lines running from the center to the tip.

"With a little coaxing, this flower outshines all the rest, shows its smile to those willing to help it open, to share its love and beauty." Pie said softly. "Do you want to know what this flower is called, Lettuce?"

"Yes," She breathed, gently running her fingers over the soft petals.

"Then allow me a small moment of vanity to say that it was I who discovered the secret to this flower, which had vexed not only myself but many others for a week now. This flower constantly reminded me of one person, one beautiful flower who shined when surrounded by gentleness and kindness.

"That is how I knew there was no other name more fitting, any more perfect, for this flower than _Retasu_."

Lettuce's eyes jerked up to Pie, full of wonder and surprise.

"You… you named the flower… after me?" She whispered.

Pie nodded, then leaned over, surprising Lettuce again as he got closer towards her.

"Happy White Day, Lettuce," He whispered before pressing his lips to hers right as the alarm clock beside them announced that it was now midnight.

Slowly, reluctantly, they parted.

"I need to return," Pie said softly. "I knew I could not stay long, but I had to visit you, needed to give this to you, to show that you are consistently in my thoughts. I have not and will not abandon you. And I _will_ be back, and frequently."

"Is that a promise?" Lettuce asked.

"Indeed," Pie said as he slowly rose. He gave her a small smile. "They wish to involve me in political discussions. I will need to rely on the thought of you more regularly than I already do so if I wish to retain my sanity, and will most assuredly need to see you in the flesh recurrently in order to facilitate this need. Perhaps when it comes to difficult situations, I can arrange for you to visit Cynnth. Besides, my mother and sisters have expressed a passionate desire to meet you." She swore she could see a small blush on his face as he quickly added, "And the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew, of course."

Lettuce smiled.

"I'll be here," She said. "I'll wait for you every day, day and night."

"And I shall pine for you all the while," Pie said. He leaned down to brush his lips to her cheek and whispered,

"Till we meet again, my beautiful blossom."

Lettuce sat alone in the dark, hugging the plant to her, reaching up to brush her fingers against her lips.

Pie had kissed her. Had named a flower after her, simply because the plant reminded him of her. Was relying on thoughts of her to survive discussing politics, promising her that he would need to make frequent visits in order to enable that. And for her to go to Cynnth. And to meet his family.

She suddenly couldn't wait for heated debates concerning Cyniclon legislation to begin.


End file.
